Fate Born
by Romance on Express
Summary: A powerless death goddess with a desire for acceptance. An unknowing god of mischief and high browed pride. The end result brings about more trouble then she could've possibly predicted. Loki/OC. Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

Hello, all! Just putting this up as a teaser to what I have on paper and grey matter.  
My take on a portion of Norse mythology. Do keep in mind it's a fan made interpretation.

More notes on it in the next "Chapter".

* * *

~/

_To those of fortune, everything is as well as it seems._

_ However, those of us who struggle, see much more._

_I'm still not quite sure why **he** has been so determined to befriend me. I suppose we do have some similarities, though not nearly enough in common, I think, than he does with others of Odin's halls. _

_Indeed, the only reason I'm allowed near such a court is because I am a daughter of Fate. One of many, though I hardly imagine that matters. The only thing memorable of me is my lack of power. I hardly walk through fire, or bend water around me. I'm the slowest to learn of my many sisters, and that is with my great effort in tests and training. _

_This is why I deem he should set his attentions to someone more worthy. A lowly "goddess" of death is hardly a proper companion to a god of mischief. Though I do see similarities between our statuses with our families, I truly believe we are only meant to be acquaintances, perhaps associates. _

_I understand that his intentions are not troublesome, though he has such tendencies. I simply wish to become part of something different. Something neither he nor any other of this realm could understand._

_It soon won't matter. The Grimhild, or amnesia potion will be ready for me shortly, and I shall hide this dairy for the sake of my possible return to Asgard, or Loki's findings. I hope not the first._

_I'd be loath to become a mortal of Midgard simply to be put to death by Odin's spear upon return._

Erisai rolled the finished scroll carefully, fully aware of the presence watching from behind her. To the right a bit, behind a marble pillar close to the doorway. She closed her eyes briefly, enjoying the false privacy of the wind around her on the open balcony. Opening silver eyes to the beautiful scene of one of Asgard's many gardens; she got up, tucking the scroll and feather in her belt. Erisai turned to the pillar, half hiding the very god she had written about.

"Loki." What a troublesome male.

"Erisai, good evening."

"Yes, indeed it is," she turned again to the gardens before them. "It always is from up here."

The god pushed off the pillar, walking up beside the goddess. "And what such message have you written there, distracted from such a view?" His eyes lowered to her waist, indicating the scroll.

She shook her head "Nothing of importance. Just a few notes to myself…"

She sighed softly to herself, knowing this will be the last time she has to enjoy such a moment. Memories will not be coming with her when she takes her leave.

Below them water sparkled in ponds, streams of light reflected in a soft glow. Colours blurred by way of the flora, abundant and bright. Darken rainbows shifted through the air as they dimmed, lightened, and faded again. Some fair gods traveled the path, content to brush past the beauty, glimpsing at the gathering of splendor and tranquility. Taking advantage of it.

Such a shame, though that is their provocative.

He watched her, looking for any telling hints of her thoughts or feelings. He wouldn't find any. Not that she was trying to hide anything, or that she had anything to hide. A valkyrie simply had limited emotional tells or intensities. Even a failed one, though Loki wouldn't be convinced of that.

He continued to peer at her, even after she turned her own gaze on his. A simple hinted gesture that she had nothing to play in his common game. Even the scroll wasn't a necessity to hide, though she had no intentions of showing it to him in person.

Finally, after a period of stared silence, he turned towards the scenery, and huffed. She smiled slightly to herself, knowing the action was one both the sons of Odin would share when annoyed, Loki only so in her or his brothers' presence.

Evidently, Loki caught sight of the smile, turning back to her again as his brow furrowed.

"Care to share your humor?"

His eyes narrowed on hers as she shook her head.

"There is nothing to share, I'm afraid." Her expression turned to its usual somber form once again.

Loki would give nearly anything to see the goddess grin or laugh or moan, or any outward sign of pleasure or enjoyment. The petty jokes about Asgard were that Erisai made the Frost Giants seem warm and emotional. Disgusting, really, how they could compare her to such frigid beings. And really, some of her sisters were more duty-bound and hiddenly stressed than her, making _her_ seem warm and emotional. With such rumours it was no wonder she secluded herself away from many others besides the valkyries. That, amongst a few other things, including her embarrassing lack of power.

From what truthful knowledge he had gained from others, including her closest elder sister, Erisai's power was left over from the time the two were created. There had been enough overflow for Fate to create a second sister of the energy available, though not enough to give Erisai any overtly spectacular gifts.

Despite her short-comings, she still impressed him with her determination and intellect. He found a kindred spirit with her during larger gatherings, and she could hold her own in a spar or war game using strategy over force. He was, quite regrettably, developing an attachment to her. It wouldn't be a problem, save for the fact that she did not see herself worthy of any attentions, even from him. He had tried often to elude her of her value to the Allfather, and more to her value as a friend. His friend. A friend able to understand his actions and reasoning.

They continued their silence for quite some time, taking in the sights of the darkening skies, Loki for his thoughts and comfort, Erisai for her farewells. Until the valkyrie interrupted most uncharacteristically.

"Why do you don such a face of melancholy?"

He had to pause, his expression a frozen mix of sadness and surprise. She was always good at knowing his face, even without studying it. A sign, he thought, though she claimed it was "intuition".

His frown slipped back into place and his eyes hardened at her scrutiny as he spoke. "You should know, valkyrie, why."

"I'm afraid I don't, my lord," she shifted to better read his body language.

"Tch," he smirked, turning away from her confused frown, "I think you know well enough. More then likely were writing about it not long ago."

Her eyes widened, irises now nearly glowing along with the lights below the pair. Erisai couldn't deny his claim, though neither did she confirm it. He didn't need the affirmation, in her opinion.

He stepped near to her, directly in front of her. While her eyes brightened in the dimmer lights, his grew increasingly darker, imposing upon others his intensions and schemes. They were unsettling, to most. Especially young valkyries whom never been on the receiving of such a look.

Erisai took a half step away, schooling her face to scowl at Loki's tricks. That's all it was, a ruse to disturb her usual stoic personality. Until he continued to follow her steps backwards, matching her pace, slowly closing the distance between them. Her brow furrowed in question, rising in surprise again as her back hit the ledge of the balcony.

In the short seconds she took to look over her should and balance herself, Loki had encroached further on her personal space, close enough to feel each other's breath. Defiantly she met his eyes, deepest of greens and far too mischievous for any comfort.

"Erisai…" his voice was low and huskier than usual, a near growl. His head lowered to hers, his eyes softening when she didn't react to her name or his tone. "You know exactly why I'm saddened, and why exactly I'm here now."

She lowered her own head, a hairs-breathed away from his chest, to sigh lightly. "I'm not interested in restricting you," raised her neck to take in his annoyed, godly expression. Erisai would swear that particular look belonged only to the males of Asgard.

"Any bond with me would be a waste of resources and time. You're much better off pining for one of my sisters, or any other goddess who can protect herself. You'll be far too focused on my protection than the protection of the realm."

He pressed himself closer to her, fully against her body now, resting his cheek to her forehead as his arms came around her. "That is truly how you feel?"

She stiffened, "Yes."  
"Pity… It's unfortunate for you that I don't care."

Her head moved, mouth ready to question him, until his plunged onto hers, effectively silencing any further arguments for the rest of the evening.

~\

* * *

Cont...


	2. Chapter 2

~/

Erisai stood at a secluded platform, grasping stolen blessed swords of Odin so she could make her travels to Midgard without encountering Heimdall. Having already drunk the Grimhild potion, she could feel her mind and memory slowly deteriorate. Her resolve only wavered for a moment, when she thought of the scroll she had left on her bed for Loki or one of her sisters to find.

She shook her head, forcing her mind to focus on the task at hand. In a few minutes, she may not remember her name, let alone why she had stolen blades in her possession. She steeled her resolve, readying the power of evoking, one gift of the valkyries that she was blessed with. Positioning the swords in front of her, she gathered her swirling thoughts to her destination. Midgard. The human realm.

The portal created itself in front of her, cosmic winds dancing with her hair as energy gathered. A blackened void opened to her, and she was seconds away from dropping the blades to leave this world unhindered.

"Erisai? What is this?"

Loki approached, practically screaming at her in controlled rage, the scroll she left clutched in his hand. Unfortunate for her timing.

She still lowered the blades, more carefully then intended. Her body was slowing. She needed to leave before he could have the chance to catch her.

Turning to face him, she answered, "It's too late, Loki. I've drunk the amnesia potion, and the portal is complete."

The winds grew stronger, pulling her towards the void in haste. She would only have to step back to it for it to claim her.

"Why?" he stopped, raising a hand to ward against the strengthening breeze reaching towards him. "Why would you risk yourself this way?"

"I'm nothing but a nuisance, an incapable, worthless valkyrie who can offer nothing to Odin's halls but shame. On Midgard, I'll be nothing more or less then anyone else, equal, even with my birthright to Fate. Even without my memory." Erisai responded, expression blank.

He knew this. He knew this of her. That didn't make what she was attempting any less ludicrous to his ears. But before he could try to change her mind, talk her away from the small gateway, she turned away, and stepped straight through. It closed immediately capturing her, leaving behind the stolen swords and her life at his feet.

~\

* * *

AN: The swords belonged to Sif, able to create portals to other worlds (mostly Asgard and Midgard), and the Grimhild potion is named after the Norse sorceress who gave a hero a potion with similar properties.

Erisai also has a special meaning, though maybe only to me and fans of the Star Ocean games (specifically the final bosses).

Let me know how much you like/hate/love it?


End file.
